The Fall of Snape
by Keirgan
Summary: Snape falls for the new teacher but will her past ruin their future
1. introduction

A/N: I realise that this story is odd, its how I saw it in my head and I am not finished with it I am currently rewriting it. If you dont like the story, I am truly sorry and if you do great.  
For the person who hated it I have one thing to say to you. . ."OH WELL"  
RotnDragon  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Introduction  
  
Dumbledore held his hands out for silence.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term announcements. The dark forest is as usual off limits to all students. Right Weasley's?"  
  
Laughter rang out as Fred and George turned almost as red as their hair.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he continued. "Also I would like to introduce to you our newest member of staff. Professor Welsh. She will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."  
  
Everyone looked toward the end of the table as Professor Welsh stood up. She was about 5'3" tall, sparkling gray eyes, tawny-brown hair with white streaks that hung past her shoulders. Dressed in button down black pants, black boots, a black shirt with deep purple undertones, and a Duster type jacket that reached the floor. It looked black but on closer inspection all the seams were a dark purple thread.  
  
Professor Welsh looked out over the tables. She nodded to everyone then retook her seat. She hadn't said one word. Snape being ever the sour sort glared at her. Welsh looked over at him and winked. Snape taken off guard quickly looked down at his plate. Welsh smiled.  
  
After the feast she went up to Dumbledore's office. Knocking softly she heard him say. "Come in dearest."  
  
Welsh smiled as she walked in finding Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Uncle, Professor McGonagall." Welsh said as way of greeting, before she took a seat.  
  
McGonagall smiled at her. "How are you feeling Welsh dear." she asked.  
  
"Just fine Minny, in fact never better, why?"  
  
Minerva smiled at her. "You know me always worrying about my favorites."  
  
Welsh laughed. "I'm fine really its been a year since the incident. I am fully recovered."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "Good, now on to new matters." He knew his niece didn't like to talk about the attack that nearly killed her and almost turned her to Voldemort. "You know as well as we do that the sorting hat could never place you in a house. Do you want to choose one to represent or continue to be the free spirit?"  
  
"Free spirit?" Welsh burst into laughter. "Ah Uncle I like that. I think I shall stay unbiased. We know what the hat said about me. Slythindor or was it Gryfferin.?"  
  
The sorting hat spoke out, "I said duel houses for you, you cheeky imp."  
  
They all laughed at the tone of the hat. Albus wiping a tear out of his eye. He loved having his niece around again, she made life fun.  
  
"If there is nothing else Uncle them I am going to head off to bed."  
  
"No, no nothing further pleasant dreams my dear." he said as Welsh rose out of the chair and started for the door.  
  
"Good night my loves," she said over her shoulder to them.  
  
"Good night" they replied to her. 


	2. Class Rules

CHAPTER 2: Class Rules  
  
Welsh started her day off rather well, the 1st year students were easy enough to settle down. By the time she had her 5th years in class Welsh was feeling a bit more relaxed. Looking around she smiled slightly.  
  
"Good afternoon class."  
  
"Afternoon." voices answered her.  
  
"As you already know I am professor Welsh, this is 5th year Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are going to start your 1st day off somewhat bizarre."  
  
Welsh stopped to look around.  
  
"Alright lets start with the rules.  
  
1. I am not your other teachers, I expect you to have manners in my class. There will be no cut ups or picking on other students in here. Doing so will result in 5 points taken from your house.  
  
2. Points, I give as well as take points. A few things that can help you get points taken away are, snickering, cut ups, picking on others, and being tardy. You'll learn how to get them back.  
  
3. You are here to learn not play. This class is for your own good, paying attention will probably save your life one day.  
  
And 4. I DO NOT play favorites, and I care not whom your father, mother, brother, sister, aunt, uncle, or cousin is or are.  
  
Now I am going to hand out these papers this is not a quiz its it simply a bunch of questions that I want answered honestly. This way I know what you remember and where we can start our coursework. Like I said today will be different. Today and Today only you may ask me any question you like. This gives you a chance to get to know me and vice/versa. If you manage to finish your papers before class is over, you can either hand them in or return them to me tomorrow. Now ANY QUESTIONS?"  
  
As usual Hermione Granger had her hand raised.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes Professor Welsh, we were told that you went to Hogwarts. Is this true?"  
  
"Yes and No. I spent part of my 7 years in the States and part here at Hogwarts. Yes Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"What house were you in?"  
  
"Ah I knew that would pop up. I wasn't in any house the sorting hat could not make up its mind."  
  
"That makes no sense." Ron Weasley said aloud.  
  
"Be that may but that's the way it was."  
  
"Do you use a wand?" Neville asked.   
  
"No I do not. I can use a wand but don't need to."  
  
"Do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Laughing she answered. Yes I can and have played but not on a house team. Ahh our time is up today, remember students to fill out the questionnaire and return them to me tomorrow. If your done then place them on my desk. Have a good day."  
  
Thus ended her 1st day as a teacher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 3: Diagon Alley  
  
The next day was uneventful until Ron showed up for class with a bent wand. He had been tripped by Malfoy coming down the stairs and unfortunately ended up breaking his wand as he fell. Since Welsh was teaching the class a few spells to help them build their natural defenses she discovered his bent wand.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, can you not afford an unbent wand?" Welsh asked.  
  
"Um, no ma'am"  
  
"He cant even afford a new robe, pitiful excuse for a wizard he is." Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"10 points from Slytherin' Mr. Malfoy, I told you there wont be any of that in this class."  
  
Someone snickered from the back row.  
  
"10 points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Judkins. That was uncalled for. Now Mr. Weasley please stay after class so that we may talk."  
  
Ron gulped. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Class continued on, once it was over Ron stayed behind while everyone else left. Welsh sat down in front of him.  
  
"Ok Ron talk to me."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Your situation."  
  
He shook his head. "There are 5 of us here at school Professor, my family can ill afford new things."  
  
"Really?" Welsh asked  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Alright Ron come with me."  
  
She led him out of the class, straight to Dumbledore's office. Going inside Dumbledore looked up in surprise.  
  
"Welsh, Ron Weasley what can I do for you?"  
  
"Headmaster I want your permission to take Mr. Weasley to Diagon Alley to acquire some school supplies and a new wand."  
  
Dumbledore gazed at Welsh. He understood what she was doing.  
  
"It should take no more than 3 hours sir." She said to him.  
  
"Permission granted. Now Ron be a good lad and step outside so that I may speak to your instructor."  
  
Ron nodded to the man before turning to slip back out the door. Welsh stood there cocking an eyebrow at her Uncle. He laughed at her.  
  
"Already found a worthy cause my dear?"  
  
Welsh shrugged, "He seems like a great kid, I know you like him, besides I have all that gold in Gringotts just sitting there."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "I know dearest, off with you just be back in 3 hours."  
  
Welsh smiled at him and winked. "If you're a good boy I might bring you back something special."  
  
Dumbledore burst into laughter. "Sounds good." He said to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stepping outside the door she smiled at Ron.  
  
"Lets go then Ron shall we?"  
  
Ron stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Alright Professor." He replied.  
  
Looking down at the teen Welsh grinned. "You can call me Welsh while we are away ok?"  
  
"Really?" Ron gasped in surprise.  
  
"Really."  
  
Leading the way outside they met up with Harry and Hermione. Ron filled them in on what was going on as Welsh drew a circle on the ground.  
  
"Step up into the circle Ron." She said to him. Turning to Harry and Hermione she smiled. "Can you 2 be back here in three hours and make sure no one is standing in this circle?"  
  
"Sure." They both said to her.  
  
"Great." Moving to stand next to Ron, Welsh placed a hand on his shoulder and mumbled, "Travesta Diagon Alley."  
  
They disappeared from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Keep Your hands to Yourself

CHAPTER 4: Keep Your Hands to Yourself   
  
3 hours later they showed back up loaded with packages. Ron grinned at his friends.  
  
"You wont believe what Professor Welsh did!" Ron exclaimed to his friends. Welsh smiled at them.  
  
"Just don't embellish ok Ron?" She said to him. "Here Harry give me a hand will you?" Welsh handed him a few of the packages she carried.   
  
Listening to Ron tell his friends about his excursion she followed them into the school. They had just started up the stairs when they were stopped by a voice.. . .   
  
"Mr. Weasley! Just where have you been?"  
  
Welsh noticed all 3 of the teens wince. Turning around she came face to face with Severus Snape. Since she had already heard all about the potions master from Ron she wasn't quite surprised to see him there.  
  
"Well Weasley I am waiting to hear your excuse."  
  
"I. . Um. . I. ." Ron stuttered.  
  
"15 points from Gryffindor care to try again?"  
  
"He was with me Professor Snape." She said. "If you must know we were seeing to private matters. Children would you all be so kind as to excuse Professor Snape and myself. Take your packages to your room Ron and then go to my class and make sure mine arrived? That's a good lad oh and 50 points to Gryffindor, just because."  
  
Snape ground his teeth. "How dare you. . ." He began.  
  
Welsh waited until the teens had scurried out of sight before she turned her full attention on Snape.  
  
"Don't you ever, ever take that tone with me in front of the students again." She snarled at him. Snape backed down a step.  
  
Watching them from below was Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"Shall we stop them Albus?" She asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "No let Welsh take care of matters, it might do Severus some good."  
  
McGonagall laughed, "Yes it might."  
  
Welsh had turned to start back up the stairs when Snape grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't!" she said as he jerked his hand back with a sharp hiss.  
  
Standing one step above him Welsh gazed sadly at Snape as he held his hand.  
  
"My apologies Professor." she said softly.  
  
Sighing Welsh reached out and gently took Snape injured hand in hers. All he could do was stand there and stare at her.  
  
"My defenses are instinctive, and I do unfortunately sometimes hurt someone I don't mean to."  
  
She lightly ran her fingers over his hand. Mumbling a few words she glanced into his face.  
  
Snape was amazed that she was willingly healing him and was stunned to see a small smile start at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Really my sincerest apologies. . . . . Severus." She added as an afterthought. It was the first time he heard her call him by his name and he shuddered. Welsh brushed her fingertips against his cheek.  
  
"Forgive me?" She whispered to him.  
  
Snape nodded. Welsh stroked his cheek then broke contact with him. He stared at her as she continued up the stairs.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall watched Severus after Welsh walked off.  
  
"See?" Dumbledore said to McGonagall  
  
"Yes indeed." She replied.  
  
Things were getting interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Walking on Water

CHAPTER 5: Walking on Water  
  
That evening as the students were sent back to their common rooms Welsh began to wander outside. She headed in the direction of the lake as the sound of water sometimes soothed her. She didn't realize her movements were being monitored by more than one person. As she reached the edge of the lake Welsh stepped out onto the water continuing out about 300 yards.  
  
"I don't believe it." Ron said in awe.  
  
"I see it and I don't believe it." Harry whispered.  
  
"She's a water walker." Hermione mumbled, "Unbelievable."  
  
Further away Snape watched Welsh in surprise.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't quite as taken aback as the rest of them.  
  
"Her powers have grown Albus." Minerva said to him.  
  
"Yes I see. There is so much troubling her and I just don't know how to help."  
  
"Neither do I and I dearly wish I could." she replied.  
  
I don't think the confrontation with Severus helped matters either. Although I would love to see them together."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Welsh and Severus."  
  
Minerva laughed at him. "It would do Severus some good they could counter balance the darkness in each other."  
  
Dumbledore laughed with her. "That's true, very true."  
  
Gazing back out the window they continued to watch Welsh.  
  
She had finally stopped walking and was looking up at the stars. She could feel the power building up inside her and knew she had to release it. The darkness was trying to take over which was something Welsh didn't want to happen. She sighed. Raising her hands she yelled out. . .   
  
"Pastalpor!" And disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other.  
  
"I know Minerva." he said.  
  
"I just hope she'll be ok." she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A very tired and weary Welsh slowly made her way to the head table the next morning. Whispers followed her progress. More than one person had seen her walk on water, the rumors were flying. Sitting down next to Snape Welsh put her head down on her arms.  
  
Snape reached out and touched her hair softly.  
  
"Rough Night?" he whispered to her.  
  
Welsh raised her head and looked at him. "You have no idea." she replied.  
  
He nodded to her, "Your right I don't."  
  
Welsh smiled at him. "Truce Snape?" she asked.  
  
A slight smile hit his face. "Temporary?"  
  
"For the time." she replied.  
  
"Only if you tell me how you managed to walk on water.  
  
Welsh relaxed and laughed. "One day I might."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Mysterious Mysteries

CHAPTER 6: Mysterious Mysteries  
  
During the following week of the new school term Welsh's 5th year class got a surprise. Dumbledore and Snape were going to sit in the background to observe the way Welsh's method of teaching. As the class started Welsh stood at the front of the room.  
  
"Alright class over the past week and a half we have been reviewing what you have learned thus far. As I keep telling you, defending yourself against an attack has got to be as instinctive as possible. Automatic if you will. I see we have some nonbelievers?"  
  
Looking around Welsh sighed.  
  
"Alright, Alright. Malfoy front and center."  
  
She waited for him to join her.  
  
"Go stand over there." she pointed then she walked further away. "OK Malfoy when ever your ready."  
  
"You want me to duel you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Snape sat forewarned in his chair, Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Is she mad?" Snape asked.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head no. "Just watch Severus." he said.  
  
Welsh turned away from Malfoy to address the rest of the class.  
  
"Making defense instinctive frees up your time. That way you can automatically fling back at your attacker or find a handy hiding place."  
  
There were a few laughs then Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Freistra"  
  
Welsh didn't even flinch as the spell hit her, she simply stood there. Snapes jaw dropped.  
  
"She took the hit." he said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Yes"  
  
The class was silent.  
  
"Second nature." Welsh said. "eventually you can harness what is thrown at you." turning to Malfoy she said, "again Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He shrugged and said "Freistra" again the fire shot from his wand towards Welsh. She caught the ball in her hands and tossed it back at Malfoy.  
  
"Duck." she said.  
  
As Malfoy jumped out of the way he snarled at her, "You could have hurt me."  
  
"Not really as I didn't throw it back at you. Now take your seat."  
  
After he sat down she continued.  
  
"10 points to Mr. Malfoy for a good demonstration. As I keep saying to you all, practice, make your defense moves instinctive. Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
Welsh didn't even look at her as she knew the girl would already have her hand up in the air.  
  
"How were you able to catch the spell in your hands? Will we be able to do that?"  
  
Welsh smiled, "Easily and probably not. Remember my magic is different than yours. You use a wand to help you in your spells. With me its different it's like I'm um. . " she paused and looked toward Dumbledore for help.  
  
"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood up. 30 sets of eyes turned his way. "It's magic. Welsh is simply for a better word miraculous."  
  
"But headmaster that doesn't make any sense." Harry said aloud. "We know Professor Welsh went to school here."  
  
"Yes she did however she was trained different. Professor Welsh never needed a wand she is one of the rarest witches in the wizard world. You will learn much from her."  
  
"I can use a wand." Welsh said aloud. "I just find it cumbersome. Work on your defense spells. Class dismissed."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape waited until the room emptied of students before they spoke.  
  
"Excellent class Welsh." Dumbledore said. "I found no flaws. Did you Severus?"  
  
"No headmaster." he replied.  
  
Welsh smiled. "Thanks." she looked at Snape. "Want to Duel?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed and Snape just shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. The Warning

CHAPTER 7: The Warning  
  
Welsh had just entered the dining hall when an owl came down to drop a letter in her hands. Pausing briefly she opened it and scanned the contents.  
  
"OH NO." she mumbled. Looking up her eyes locked with Dumbledore's. As she began to head towards him, A voice next to her stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Professor Welsh?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" Welsh replied as she turned to look at him.  
  
Harry Smiled, "The Gryffindor Quidditch team was wondering if you would like to help us practice for our game against Ravenclaw."  
  
Welsh laughed with delight causing many eyes to turn her way including Snape.  
  
"Why Harry I would love to. It sounds like smashing fun."  
  
Harry grinned at her, "Thursday around 3 alright with you?"  
  
Welsh continued to smile. "Perfect, I'll be on the field waiting."  
  
She patted him on the arm then continued towards the head table, behind her a small cheer rang out from the Gryffindor table as Harry told his teammates the good news.   
  
Snape sat watching Welsh walk toward Dumbledore, leaning next to the old man she whispered into his ear.  
  
"You should read this Uncle. We have trouble on the way." Then she handed him the note.  
  
WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE  
  
NEITHER YOU OR DUMBLEDORE CAN   
  
STOP US. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his niece in surprise.  
  
"It seems we do. Keep your eyes open Welsh."  
  
She nodded to him before she took her seat.  
  
Snape stared at her.  
  
Welsh turned to him, "Yes Professor?" She said.  
  
Snape smirked at her.   
  
"Getting awful chummy with the students now, ay Professor Welsh?"  
  
Welsh cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Jealous Snape she retorted or are you ready to show me how to put a stopper in death?"  
  
Snape gave her a look of disgust before he turned his attention else ware only to hear a low chuckle come out of Welsh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. At Night in the Halls

CHAPTER 8: At Night In The Halls  
  
Over the next few days Welsh and Snape were constantly running into each other. She couldn't help but bait him. A little comment here, one there. There was something about him that drew her ever since they first touched.   
  
Snape on the other hand was mystified, he had had relationships with women in the past, but nothing like what he was feeling for Welsh.   
  
Welsh who was a night owl usually walked the halls in the early mourning hours. On one of the nights Snape was on patrol he stumbled across her. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he brewed up a batch of invisibility potion. Taking a dose he waited for his target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welsh could only sleep a few hours at night before her dreams drove her awake. By 1 am she was unable to stay still and the walls of her room closed in on her. So she usually took solace in wandering the halls. Stepping out of her room she cast a protection spell on the door. Then she continued on her way. Snape had been waiting for her, slowly he followed wondering what the night would reveal about her.   
  
He trailed her all through the dungeons then up to the battlements. Stepping outside she wandered over to the rail so she could gaze out over the lake.  
  
Snape stood behind her taking in the sight. The wind blew her hair back from her face. He wondered what she was thinking about. Closing the distance between them he whispered in her ear.  
  
"A knut for your thoughts?"  
  
Welsh smiled, "Their worth quite a bit more."  
  
Snape sighed in her ear. He carefully put his arms around her. Welsh leaned back against his chest.  
  
"Did you enjoy following me?"  
  
Snape chuckled. "Nothing gets past you does it?"  
  
Welsh laughed slightly. "Hardly anything."  
  
They stood like that and watched the sun rise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Quidditch Time

CHAPTER 9: Quidditch Time  
  
Thursday afternoon was sunny and found Welsh waiting on the Quidditch field for the Gryffindor team.  
  
"How do you want to proceed?" She asked Wood as he and the rest of the team arrived.  
  
Wood grinned at her, "Just give us a good work out Professor."  
  
Welsh laughed at him, "I guess its good for me that I know how to play the game. Lets get started."  
  
Welsh played different positions against the team even tweaking the Weasley twins on the ear as she swooped past them, finally she and Harry were chasing after the golden snitch trying to outrace each other when something caught Welsh's eye.  
  
"Oh my god," she gasped out  
  
Harry gulped when he realized what Welsh was looking at.  
  
Welsh turned to Harry, "On the ground NOW." she said.  
  
As they landed she yelled . . .  
  
"GRYFFINDOR TO ME!"  
  
Everyone landed around her in moments.  
  
"We have trouble heading towards us. Wood I want you to get your team inside, Harry you go tell Dumbledore what you've seen. Tell him… I am taking care of it."  
  
She looked at them all. "Now children Quickly."  
  
As they headed inside Welsh flew around to the front of the school. Dismounting the broom she cast a protection spell on the school. The front door shut with a loud click.  
  
Welsh began to wait for the enemy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. The Fight

CHAPTER 10: The Fight  
  
Before Harry could reach Dumbledore he found him heading towards the front doors.  
  
"Professor?" Harry called out  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry I felt the spell the moment she placed it. What's coming?"  
  
"Mountain trolls lots of them Professor Welsh said she would handle it."  
  
Dumbledore looked stunned, "No" he muttered "No."  
  
As they reached the great hall they were joined by the rest of the school and its staff. People were scattering to different windows to watch the action. Snape concerned stood next to Dumbledore and McGonagall at a window looking down at Welsh. She looked up just once and their eyes met.   
  
Out of the mist mountain trolls start attacking her. Welsh started waving her hands mumbling incantations and trolls started disappearing left and right, yet more were coming at her.   
  
Inside Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to get the doors open.   
  
"She's put a protection spell against it!" Hermonie cried.  
  
Snapes head whipped around and glared at them as he heard her say that, then the action outside regained his attention.  
  
On and on she threw spells, yet as fast as she was more trolls kept appearing. Welsh was wearing down and the school could see it happening. Soon she became surrounded by trolls, looking up Welsh waved a spell at the windows closing them one by one.  
  
McGonagall looked to Dumbledore  
  
"Albus she isn't?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Dumbledore simply looked at her sadly  
  
"I'm afraid she is Minerva."  
  
"But she cant Albus it'll kill her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"ALBUS!"  
  
"Minerva, even you know I cannot break the protection spell she put on the school. Welsh would not have done this alone if she felt she couldn't."  
  
"Yes, but is she strong enough after what happen. . ."   
  
Dumbledore cut her off, "If she isn't, Minny." he shuddered at the thought.  
  
She placed an arm around him knowing full well what he almost said.  
  
Snapes attention was caught as he listened to what was said.  
  
"Then we've got to help her" he said out loud.  
  
Dumbledore glanced wearily at Snape  
  
"That we cannot do."  
  
"Why? What is this mystery about her past? What happened?" Snape threw at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore sadly looked at Severus, "Its something she has to tell you Severus, its not my place."  
  
Snape looked back out the only open window his eyes trained on Welsh. Not even looking up Welsh closed the shutters softly on the window. Snape mumbled an incantation that let them see the action going on outside.  
  
The ring of trolls closed in on Welsh. She stood with her hands by her side summoning up power. Slowly she raised her hands and began to glow a bright blue. A brilliant flash of light emitted from her and a piercing scream was heard from outside the great hall. Everyone watched in horror as the trolls disappeared and Welsh crumpled to the ground.   
  
Hagrid wrestled the doors open making it possible for everyone to get to Welsh.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked  
  
"I am afraid professor Welsh has exhausted herself protecting us." Dumbledore stated. Hoping that was the only thing wrong with the young woman.  
  
Snape carefully picked Welsh up and carried her to the hospital ward.   
  
For 3 days both he and Dumbledore sat by her side waiting for her to move. Finally Minerva made them take a break and go to bed. She sat with Welsh.  
  
Looking at her young friend she leaned close and whispered to her.  
  
"Welsh dear, I hope you can hear me. Know you are loved, come back to us, prove to the world just how powerful you are. Come back." her voice breaking on the last word she began to softly cry. A slight movement startled her as Welsh finally moved into a stretch and her body relaxed into a peaceful sleep. Minerva smoothed back her hair, "I'll tell them." she said to the sleeping form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands for silence in the great hall.  
  
"For those of you concerned about professor Welsh, I was informed a few minutes ago that she has finally relaxed into a restorative sleep. She should be awake tomorrow. Classes will resume at noon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. A Quiet Conversation

CHAPTER 11: A Quiet Conversation  
  
Welsh woke up later that night to see Dumbledore sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
She looked around to make sure that they were alone.  
  
"Uncle?" She said softly.  
  
"My child," he began, "you had me worried. Had quite a few of us worried especially a certain professor."  
  
Welsh smiled at him, "I think if he knew we were related he wouldn't be interested. I am sorry to have worried you uncle, that was not my intention. I heard Minerva talking to me she helped a lot."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head one tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
"Uncle please don't." Welsh begged him. "I had to you know that." She lay there looking at him. "I had to know." she whispered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "The wizarding world knows my child. Its only been 3 days for you to regain your strength. You are going to be one of the most feared Witches in the world."  
  
She laughed at that statement, "So I take it I got rid of all of them?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at her as he patted her arm. "Yes niece you got them all."  
  
She relaxed. "Thank God."  
  
Dumbledore held her hand.  
  
"I am so proud of the witch you have become, your powers rival mine."  
  
Welsh laughed, "Never uncle you will always remain the greatest wizard ever."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "Are you ready to return to your room?"  
  
Welsh nodded "yes more than ready."  
  
"Then get dressed and I shall escort you there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. He's Not Heavy, He's My Uncle

CHAPTER 12: He's Not Heavy He's My Uncle  
  
The next day Welsh walked into her first class to applause and a vase full of flowers on her desk.  
  
"What's this?" She said aloud.  
  
Everyone looked at her. They didn't know who had put the flowers there. Under the vase was a note it read. .   
  
Meet me after your first class four doors down on the left.  
  
No name was left on the note. Welsh pondered this. She hoped that it was from Snape but didn't want to get her hopes up.  
  
After her class she walked down to the empty classroom. No one was there so she waited, soon the door opened. To her relief Snape walked in.  
  
They stood there and looked at each other.  
  
"Thank you for the lovely flowers" she says to him.  
  
Snape nodded blushing slightly. Welsh walked over stopping right in front of him so she could look up into his eyes.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to be sure you were ok."  
  
Welsh backed up a step and turned around in a circle.  
  
"Do I look ok to you?"  
  
Snape smiled "oh yes" he said.  
  
Welsh finally stepped forward to put her arms around Snape. He slowly reached around her drawing her closer to him. Lying her head on his chest she listened to Snape sigh. They stand like that for a few moments before Welsh says. .   
  
"We need to have a talk"   
  
"Later" Snape replies "lets talk later just let me hold you right now."  
  
"You can hold me but I have to tell you about my past, it might affect our future."  
  
Snape looked down at her. "Go on."  
  
Taking a deep breath she began. . . "A year ago, I was sent by the high council to the border of Romania a small town was under attack by some kind of mutant gargoyle. I was supposed to bring about a truce between the town and the creatures. As I was in their encampment they attacked me. I,. . . I killed them all. Even the babies. It took all my strength and I almost turned to Voldemort."  
  
Snape gasped in shock.  
  
"It was very hard, but I didn't, however, I have had to live with that darkness. That's why I went out on the lake that night. I went up into the mountains to get rid of the sadness and rage that had built up inside of me. Now you know."  
  
Snape gripped Welsh tighter to him. "That doesn't matter now."  
  
Welsh laughed into his chest. "Ah Serveus, my love"  
  
He looked down at her, "What did you call me?"  
  
"My love" Welsh said.  
  
Snape smiled at her before he lowered his head their lips meet and they shared a kiss.  
  
Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared and they sprung apart.  
  
Standing there of course, was a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"Uncle?" Welsh said aloud.  
  
Snape stared at her? "UNCLE?" He said incredulously.  
  
Welsh winced, "Yes love that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, Dumbledore is my uncle his sister was my mother."  
  
Snape shook his head, "No this cant be."   
  
he said as he backed up from her.  
  
"Yes its true."  
  
Snape suddenly turned and fled out the room, Welsh and Dumbledore gazed at each other.  
  
"Let him go niece, he needs time to come to grips with this."  
  
Welsh glanced at him sadly, "I know uncle but it still hurts. My past didn't bother him but the 2 of us does."  
  
Dumbledore put his arm around Welsh, "I still love you."  
  
Welsh laughed up at the old man.  
  
"I know uncle I love you too. Now what did you need to see me about?"  
  
"How do you feel about the school?"  
  
"I'd like to stay."  
  
"And Severus?"  
  
Welsh smiled at her uncle, "You have to ask?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed at her, "It is quite obvious."  
  
"Yes but now I don't know how he feels about me given the new circumstances."  
  
Keeping his arm around his niece they began to leave the classroom.  
  
"Put the ball in his court."  
  
Welsh stopped with a pure look of astonishment on her face.  
  
"You are simply brilliant Uncle have I ever told you that?"  
  
Dumbledore grinned, "I believe you just did."  
  
Laughing they continued up toward the dinner hall.  
  
"One other thing dearest."  
  
"Yes uncle?"  
  
"Would you be so kind as to create a ground fog for the feast day after tomorrow I like how you do it."  
  
Welsh smiled back at her uncle, "With pleasure uncle." she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. After Two Days

CHAPTER 13: After 2 days  
  
Walking into the great hall Severus scowled at what he saw. Besides the usual floating candles there was a ground fog that made shadows on the walls as you moved through it. The children were enjoying themselves pushing it about as they rushed back and forth, watching it curl in spirals around them.  
  
Snape continued to his usual seat at the head table glancing at Welsh. She was discussing Quidditch plays with Madam Hooch so he was able to look at her without anyone being the wiser. It had only been 2 days and he was still no closer to knowing how he felt than before.  
  
Welsh had just draped her cloak on the back of her chair when Dumbledore called the feast to order.  
  
Everyone dug into what turned out to be a delightful meal, laughter ringing about the hall.  
  
As things began to wind down Dumbledore motioned to Welsh.  
  
Looking at her Uncle he mouthed   
  
BALL IN COURT?   
  
Welsh smiled at him. Standing up she slid over to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes Uncle I know."  
  
Walking to where Severus sat she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Welsh smiled. Leaning down she kissed him as the room dropped to a dead silence.  
  
"The ball my love, is in your court." She said to him before she calmly walked out of the side door. Leaving a very stunned Severus staring after her.  
  
Dumbledore sat in the chair Welsh had vacated and cleared his throat. Severus glanced at him.  
  
"If I were you," Dumbledore began, "and I felt about her like I know you do. I wouldn't be sitting there like a bump on a log, I'd go after that one. I do believe she's a keeper. Forget whom she is related to trust yourself."  
  
He then passed Snape Welsh's cloak.  
  
Snape shook his head a bit, "Quite right headmaster." he said as he sprang out of his chair and went after Welsh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. The Fall

CHAPTER 14: The Fall  
  
Severus found her standing outside on a balcony looking up at the stars. He quietly walked up behind her and placed her cloak on her shoulders. Then he put his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest.  
  
"This is hard for me you know." he said.  
  
Welsh nodded.  
  
"I had never thought to find myself in love or finding the one person I ever wanted."  
  
He turned her to face him. Welsh looked deep into Severus eyes.  
  
"I am old and bitter." he said simply.  
  
She smiled at him  
  
"Severus," she whispered, "your not even 5 years older than me."  
  
He finally smiled, "I adore the way you say my name. I also cannot imagine my life with out you. I don't care who your uncle is. Or about your past I'll help you deal with the darkness from now on"  
  
He stroked her cheek, "these last few days have been hell on me. That is what I could not stand. Make my life happy Welsh, Marry Me."  
  
Welsh smiled up at him, "Oh Severus, I love you."  
  
He hugged her to him shocked at her words  
  
"You would willingly bind yourself to me?" he asked  
  
"Yes." Welsh answered.  
  
A small smile hit his face  
  
"Welsh what is your full name?"  
  
She laughed, "Welsh its always been Welsh, but now it'll be Welsh Snape."  
  
Severus finally relaxed and smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Welsh Snape, that sounds good. I love you and only you."  
  
"And I you," she replied as she pulled him down to seal the moment with a kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
